Boy of the Bay
by Lady Shi In The Asylum
Summary: Percy Jackson was kidnapped at two years of age. He is found in the land beyond the gods a few years later. How did he end up there? Will he live up to his destiny? Or will the war be a slaughter?
1. Chapter 1

I was listening to Boy and the Ghost by Tarja Turunen and it popped into my head.

* * *

><p>They say that in the winter in the dead of night you can see a in the port. Many fishermen have claimed to see the boy. Most of the fishermen were old men that have been on the sea from the time that they could crawl. The boy, they claim, had black hair and green eyes. His skin was deathly pale, like he had never seen daylight. The strangest thing about it was that the boy had no clothes on from what they could see of his body.<p>

Some think it may be a ghost. However, people have looked through records to see if a boy fitting that description lived in the state that was reported missing or drown. Not only was there no report found, but they also found that no one in the state even came close to the matching that description. Some people went to the Native Americans to see if they had any tales of this strange boy. They had not a tale of the boy but of a girl and her mother that had made the gods angry at them and had drown in the bay long ago.

They had no explanation to the appearance to the strange boy. However, soon the boy was forgotten as earthquakes began to occur near and in the towns and cities along the coast. If they looked to the south, they would see that the see was becoming turbulent and the sky was not forgiving. The only place in the States that looked save was Hawaii.

* * *

><p>Have you noticed that like all the trouble have been every in the States except Hawaii? Hope you like it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hazel was not having a good day. She was currently heading back to Hell. Well, not the real Hell. She hadn't wasn't dead again. However, Hazel considered this place just as bad. They were heading to the place she had died. They were heading to Alaska.

Frank was not exactly having the best of time. The past few months have been terrible for him. His mother is dead, his life depends on a piece of wood, his grandmother is most likely dead, and his house was being burned. Yeah, his life was just great and he was the son of Mars. This was just getting better and better all the time.

Thalia was not feeling good. Her head was spinning. She knew it was stupid to have such a fear, especially considering who her father was. She just couldn't help though. She felt better on the open sea than in the air. And where was Thalia now you ask? On a freaking airplane heading to the land beyond the gods; this place was supposed to be where the gods had no influence whatsoever. That might be why it was so desolate up there. Thalia sat back and closed her eyes. At least one good thing happened since she started on this quest. Her memory was finally coming back.

He sat there on the glacier. He was naked except for the seaweed that had been woven into a loincloth. His skin was deathly pale and was slightly blue. He was so pale because of the fact he was not allowed to topside unless it was nighttime. He doesn't even know what the sunlight felt like. He figures that the sun must hurt though. Swimmers dreamed of having such a toned body. He was lean and muscular for he had spent most of his life underwater. Life was good for him. He swam as much as we wanted. He could swim pretty much anywhere. He didn't know what was in the parts of where he was not allowed to go. He never had a real desire to leave his home, but lately he has had the desire to see what was beyond his home. Beyond his home, though he knew, was where all the bad things were.


	3. Apologies

So terribly sorry for not updating in like a gazillion years…My family had a really tough time last year…Between my mom having a heart attack and six bypasses to my sister graduating and having to move all her stuff to me almost passing focusing on my studies among other things like my pet tree eating my flash with my stories on it. My stories have regrettably gone hungry over the last few months. However, it is now Spring Break and in between helping my parents move stuff out and wrestling my windows, I will hopefully update very, very soon. Keep your fingers crossed and wish me good luck…


End file.
